projectgodzillafandomcom-20200214-history
Joe
|employment=Apparent Cult of Cthulhu Leader |hobby=Video games Watching movies |friend=Keizer Organa Chris the Zorua |first=Episode 0: "The Pilot" |creation=Himself |voice=N/A |portrayal=Himself |prodrole(humancharactersONLY)=Writer Voice Actor Creative Consultant }}Joe is a character from the ProjectGodzilla Original Series as well as the writer of the show behind the scenes. Joe is said to return to ProjectGodzilla X, but only to be a creative consultant and to reprise the voices of several characters. Overview Character Concept There was no clear concept of Joe's character, other than it was based on his real-life counterpart. Appearance In any of his initial on-screen appearances, Joe normally wears dark-colored clothing. Personality He is portrayed as a metalhead who doesn't take intrusion lightly. Aside from that, like Clark, he is laid back and doesn't care much for anything. History ProjectGodzilla (Original Series) Episode 0 Joe made his initial appearance loaning Godzilla figures to Organa. Episode 1 Joe appears with the kaiju watching Asshole Pawn Brokers with them, and notices that his look-alike cousin runs the shop. Episode 2 Joe is seen taking a shower, but is frightened by the kaiju (who are more frightened by the mere sight of Joe being naked) that appeared suddenly in his bathroom due to Gigan's teleportation. After dressing himself off screen, Joe suggests some video games for the monsters, but is stopped by Godzilla when the former mentions World of Warcraft. At the end of the episode, Joe is seen being forced by a Badass Gigan to play a game with a controller that Anguirus humped as she played. Organa rushes into Joe's place in a fit of rage, demanding where his figures are. Joe is mad because the monsters would not stop bothering him with video games and Godzilla was playing World of Warcraft for 3 days straight. Gigan shoots Organa with the gun, only to have the latter deflect the bullet. Organa grabs Gigan and dumps sneezing powder all over the monster. Gigan, now back to normal, sees the gun in his hands and throws it to the floor. When the gun hits the floor, it fires and the bullet hits Joe in the leg. Episode 3 Joe appears at the end of the episode playing Portal 2. Episode 4 Joe appears briefly at the beginning of the episode throwing Godzilla out of his house. While Gigan is trying to expose the Cult of Cthulhu, he calls out Joe, who reveals himself to be a Cult Leader while severely breaking character and the fourth wall. He shoots a supposed sacrifice and runs off after realizing that the pistol he had at hand actually killed the sacrifice. All the while John Thurston (also played by Joe) documents everything that happens before being called out by Gigan. Episode 5 Joe is seen with Organa testing out Rodan's new energy drink. Spoilers...He hates it. Abilities and Techniques Joe is shown to be exceptionally good at numerous video games. He also happens to be a skilled musician and drinks homemade mead while riding rocket ships in space with numerous groupies at his side. Gallery ProjectGodzilla (Original Series) To be added. Quotes *"Who the f*ck stole my CD player?!" Trivia *Joe quit the original series due to stress, but claims that he will return to the reboot, but only to reprise character voices. Category:Cast & Crew Category:List of characters from ProjectGodzilla Category:Original Series Characters Category:Humans